


I love you

by sashakate



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An update feelsy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Just because you are in trickster mode doesnt mean the real you isnt there, it is, but only in the back of your mind, its dwells there regretting stupid confession you make.It tears you apart.

Your name is Roxy,  
You are in trickster mode and just confessed to him, you want to fucking die, you wanted to stick to only hinting at it for as long as you could manadge, that its-self was horrific. He rejected you, he fucking rejected you, you always knew he never loved you. You knew he would never even consider a relationship with you.Its still hurts, more than you could ever imagain. You are a little glad you are in trickster mode, if you wherent you would be on the floor. You cant handle it, all the little bits of hope you had gathered at the bottom of you have vanished. The same few words repeat in your head "He doesnt love me,he doesnt love me." You want to escape, you want to fully be ingulfed by trisker mode. You dont want to feel this pain anymore. You dont want to suffer every moment you see his face. You are sure he is laughing on the inside, thinking about what a fool you are for having the slightest hope that you would end up together. 

 

Your name is Roxy and fuck do you love him.


End file.
